FaceTime Hijinx
by Countess Black
Summary: Reid has finally bought his first iPhone and decides to check out the FaceTime app. Good thing Garcia is awake and willing to indulge him.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This work is rated M for a reason. It contains sexual references and activities. If this is not your preference than do not read this story. However if it is, please leave your thoughts/comments. They are always appreciated. I also do not own/make anything off of Criminal Minds. I wish like hell I had Dr. Reid in my possession but the unfortunate truth is that I don't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer shook his head staring at his coffee table and let out an audible breath. Well it had finally happened. He had been forced to go high tech. Was he thrilled about it? Absolutely not. Was he going to kick this iPhone's ass and show it who the bitch was? Very doubtful. Spencer sighed again and grabbed the instruction manual. Might as well read up on the thing.

Twenty minutes later the iPhone was on, charging, and operational. He had his contacts in and speed dials assigned. The one feature on the phone that really intrigued him was the FaceTime app. Playing with the different buttons on the phone Reid decided to give the app a try. Going to his contacts he looked at the clock and figured Garcia would still be awake, and wouldn't she be proud of him for jumping into the 21st century. Touching the button to engage the visual call, Reid had no idea what he was about to get himself into.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penelope had just finished painting her toes and put her nail polish up when her phone began to jingle. Someone was wanting to FaceTime so at least that meant that it wasn't a case. Grabbing her phone from its charging station she looked at the name flashing across her screen.

"No freaking way!" Accepting the call, her precious Boy Wonder's face appeared on the screen. "Do my glorious peepers deceive me? Is the beautiful Dr. Reid FaceTiming me all on his own? And without any threats?" Penelope teased smiling.

"Hi Penelope!" Reid waved at the camera with a huge smile on his face. "So I did a thing like you usually do."

"I see that. I'm so proud of you. Your old phone was way past its expiration date."

Reid nodded. "I know. I'm not saying I like being "plugged in" like everyone else, but I feel that it's time to update."

"I couldn't agree with you more. And now you can see my illustrious face without even having to leave your house. By the way, nice jammies." Garcia giggled checking out Reid's attire. 'Has his shoulders always been that wide?' She thought. Reid was slim and narrow. He always had been. However, in the simple t-shirt and pajama pants she could see he was wearing, his shoulders looked much wider.

Spencer let out a small laugh. "Thanks. You too." He said, blushing slightly when he noticed Garcia's bright pink nightshirt. "So what are you doing tonight? Going out with JJ and Emily?"

"Not tonight Boy Wonder. I just painted my toes. Look!" She immediately turned the camera to face out towards her feet, not thinking anything about the long length of exposed legs that her short nightgown afforded the good doctor.

Spencer looked closely at the image on his screen. He could see the tips of her brightly painted yellow toes to the upper area of Garcia's thighs. "Very nice." He croaked out. And he meant it. He always loved the woman's legs.

"You okay baby genius? You sound funny. You're not coming down with something are you?" Penelope asked worriedly. Spencer's voice was cracking and he sounded strained.

Still reeling from the magnificent view he was being given, Spencer tried to save face by giving a suggestion. "I'm fine. I was just thinking you should paint purple dots on your toes. It would accent the yellow nicely."

Garcia looked down at her feet. "That is a wonderful idea! Oh my God Reid, you're amazing! Looks and brains. What a combo!" She flirted. It wasn't what she and Derek had back when he was still in the BAU, but she enjoyed her mild flirtations with Spencer. She couldn't bring herself to get too course with the sweet doctor. He was one of her best friends, but she didn't know how he would react to dirty recess of mind. And she sure as hell didn't want him and his big brain to figure out her dirty fantasies staring him and that luscious hair of his. She seriously wanted to sink her fingers into his hair and twirl the strands in her hands bringing face closer to hers until she could feel his plump pink lips against her ruby red ones.

She was getting way too caught up in her thoughts about Reid and all of the wicked things she wanted to explore with the man. Pressing the button on her phone Penelope flipped the camera angle back to selfie mode and gave the blushing man a big smile trying to cover her overheated senses.

"So what are you doing tonight Boy Wonder? No big plans?"

Spencer shook his head and tried to slow his heart rate and control his breathing. Garcia had left the camera on her legs for a lot longer than had been necessary for him to see her toenail polish. During that time her nightgown had ridden up with her movement affording him the slightest view of dark blue panties. His mouth had begun to water and his erection was straining against the crotch of his pajama pants.

"Probably going to read as usual and go to sleep. Nothing exciting for me this weekend."

"Same here. I think I will take your suggestion and add some beautiful purple to my toes and then go to bed. But first I want to know what you thought about the book I loaned you." Penelope asked as she got up and took Reid to her room with her to add her toe additions.

Reid got dizzy for a moment as he watched the camera bob around while Penny trekked her way into her room. He was able to refocus and tell her about the book he read of hers and his opinions about it. He only stumbled briefly when she settled down on her bed with the nail polish and propped the phone up on the ring stand so that they could continue their FaceTime chat while she made her adjustments. Her position gave Spencer a spectacular view of Penelope's entire frame as she leaned forward over her long legs. His mouth ran dry and he was pretty sure that what ever he was saying he wasn't making any sense.

Garcia heard Reid pause and looked at her phone screen out of the corner of her eye. She truly hadn't thought anything of what she was doing until now. The look on his face told her more than any fumbled words could. He was aroused. She could tell by the way his eyes kept shifting and lingering that there were certain areas of her body that he was particularly interested in. Namely her chest and her legs. His breathing was slightly ragged and it gave her a heady sense of power knowing that the younger man found her attractive. Especially since more and more lately she had been coming home from work with damp panties because of him. Just being around him was an incredible rush. So in her infinite Penny G wisdom, she thought it might be fun to see how far she could take this new information before her called her bluff. Reid had definitely changed over the years, and she knew damn well that he was no virgin, so just how far he would let her push him was a mystery.

Garcia shifted slightly causing her nightgown to slide up higher on her thighs. Turning slightly towards the phone's screen she looked at the camera and nodded adding to their ongoing conversation, that's when she noticed the red bar of her battery flashing. Looking down in the bottom drawer of her nightstand, Penelope leaned over more than necessary to reach her phone charger, thrusting out her chest more and making sure Spencer got a good look of her assets. She knew he had when he suddenly cut off in midsentence.

"Keep talking Reid, I'm listening. I just need to plug in my phone before it dies on us." Garcia felt that she was an absolute goddess for saving the poor guy. As soon as her tits came into view he practically choked on his tongue.

Reid couldn't speak. He was salivating so much that at any moment he was going to turn into a St. Bernard and start barking. Good God is this what she looked like when she went to bed? He needed to start making surprise visits to Garcia's house close to bedtime. She was looking at him now with a devilish smile on her face. What was he supposed to be doing again? Oh yeah they were talking about the book. He had absolutely no idea what the hell he was supposed to be saying. "Sorry Garcia, what was that?"

"Spencer Reid are you checking me out?" she asked knowing full well that he was. There was no malice in her tone, and her intention was never to embarrass her lovely Brainiac. She just wanted to maybe take their flirtations to the next level.

Reid figured that he was already busted so there was no point in denying the obvious. "Yeah actually I was." he said outright.

'Well that was unexpected.' Garcia thought. She had figured he would stammer and blush and make an excuse to go. Instead he charged ahead and admitted it. "Is that so. You can always take a picture." she laughed, "Use it for inspiration later." 'Oh let's see what he does with that.' smirking at her friend's face she silently prayed that he would keep up the banter. She hadn't had this much fun since Morgan had left.

He did not disappoint her. "Why use a picture when you're on the screen right now." Standing up, Reid relocated to his room to also plug in his phone. Bracing the device against his bedside table he laid down on his bed and faced Penelope. He didn't mean it of course, but if Garcia wanted to play this game with him he was going to see how far she would go.

Her throat went dry when Spencer said those words. 'He seriously doesn't know what he's getting into.' "Easy there my sweet crime fighter. I might start to think you're not so pure and innocent as everyone else seems to think you are."

The man laughed. "I seriously hope they know better by now."

Her eyebrows hit her hairline. "Is our sweet Dr. Reid alluding to him having a naughty side that we, his family, are unaware of?" she said as she dramatically placed her hand on her chest.

Reid shook his head with a chuckle. "How many people clue their family's in on their naughty sides? I can't imagine they would want them to know about the twisted dirty things that they enjoy. So why would I volunteer mine to everyone?" He stared her square in the eye refusing to look away, no matter how badly he wanted to. Tomorrow he would cower down and not brave her gaze. But for tonight he wanted to be more like Morgan and less like himself.

Penelope audibly gulped and stared at her phone. Who the hell was this sexy, forward, dirty man that was currently dominating her every deviant desire. "Well you know that I'm not your average family member. You can tell me all your deep dark secrets." Her tone was sultry as she slowly leaned a bit more towards her phone's camera, using her arms to lift her breasts slightly and showcasing her cleavage. She was getting hot. There was absolutely no denying that Reid was turning her on. Her face had to be flushed and Spencer was one of the best profilers on the team. He was going to figure it out and she would be damned if she was going to deny it.

"So I should what, tell you what turns me on and gets me off? Is that what you want know." 'Holy shit what was he doing?'

'Holy shit what was he doing?' she thought. Groaning Penelope rested her forehead on her knees. She needed a minute to gather her bearings or she was going to turn his maiden voyage with FaceTime into a peep show. Holding her index finger up to her phone she signaled that she needed a moment. Slowly she breathed in and out through her nose. Her yoga breaths always calmed her and boy did she need some calming right now.

He was getting to her. This excited him beyond measure. He could see her coloring change even through a phone screen. He knew yoga breathing when he saw it and he also knew that a lot of people used it to calm themselves when stressed. He was loving this to say the least. "You okay there Garcia? Need me to let you go? Maybe take a cold shower?" he really hoped that she wouldn't tell him yes. He was having far too much fun.

"No baby boy. Just give Mama a minute to calm her overheated self down." If he was going to act like Morgan then she was going to treat him like Morgan as well.

Spencer groaned out loud and flopped onto his back. Her words went straight to his groin where his cock was currently pulsing to a beat of its own drum. Without thinking his hand automatically reached for his neglected prick. Closing his eyes he gave a few good tugs just to keep it happy until he got off of the video call with Garcia. Then he would pound one out and hit the sack. Unfortunately Reid didn't realize that the new angle he was in he gave Penelope a front row seat to just where his hands went and what they were grabbing a hold of.

She stared at the man in her phone. 'Moses I know you parted the sea but I've created a new one.' she thought as warmth gathered in her underwear. 'Fuck it. Let's go for broke here.' "Need any help with that Boy Wonder?"

"Depends on what you're willing to do." He replied without looking at her or missing a beat. No pun intended.

Turning her body back to face the phone Garcia did something she never in a million years ever thought she would do. Pulling her legs up she parted them giving Reid an all access view of her soaking wet crotch. Trailing her fingers lightly over her covered slit she moaned and asked, "Why don't you tell me what you want and we can see what we can do." 'Oh my God! This is Reid! What the hell am I doing?'

Reid lost it at the sight of Penelope's legs spread. He wanted nothing more than to drive into her pussy until you couldn't tell where he stopped and she began. Grabbing a hold of the waist band of his pajama bottoms and underwear he yanked them down until his bits were free. Taking his cock in his right hand and using his left on his balls, Reid began to pleasure himself while watching Penelope run her fingers over her lower lips.

At the first sight of Spencer's member Garcia swore. Fuck she wanted to feel that slide inside of her. "Tell me what I need to do to get you off. I want to see your face when you cum Spencer." Pushing the crotch panel away from her opening, Penelope inserted to two fingers into her wet channel, pulling them out and then pushing them in again, trying to pretend they were adequate enough while looking at penis perfection on her screen.

Reid's hips arched up into his hand wishing like hell he was slamming into Penelope. She wanted to get him off, make him cum, and watch his face while she did it. He wondered if she would want to let him actually fuck her or if she was just interested in virtual type of stuff. "I want to watch you touch yourself while you think about me. Feel my hands on your body, my fingers inside you, my cock fucking you. Do you have a vibrator Garcia?" He had no freaking idea where this shit was coming from. Had Derek possessed him or something?

Garcia paused with her fingers halfway inside of her and stared at the man pulling on himself. 'Was he serious?' "Are you serious?" She had to know.

Reid's eyes were closed and behind his lids he could see Penelope bare assed bent over his bed with him pounding in behind her. He could also see her straddling his lap on his couch, riding his cock for all she was worth. Opening his eyes he looked over at his phone. "I'm serious. Get it out and take your clothes off. I want to see you complete bare."

Garcia started ripping her clothes off to give Reid what he wanted. 'Well this definitely wasn't what I expected to happen tonight.' she thought looking up and seeing Spencer taking his clothes completely off as well. Reaching into another drawer in her bedside table Penelope pulled out her trusty vibrator and resumed her position on the bed.

Reid thought he was going to blow right then. Taking deep breaths he slowed his hand down and watched as Penelope inserted the toy into her passage causing her to gasp and arch her back.

"You like that Penelope? Does it feel good?" the woman merely nodded, her body still arched as she used the toy. "Show me what you like. I want to see what you do when you're all alone and that need overwhelms you." He heard her moan lowly and watched as her one hand sped the toy up while her other hand reached for her breast.

Pinching her nipple she turned her body to stretch out on the bed but still giving Spencer that all important view. She looked at her phone to see what the object of her lust was doing. He was stretched out completely naked, rubbing his hand slowly over his magnificent shaft. She was going to feel that man inside her, around her, on top of her, and any other way she could think of, but first she needed to make him lose it for her.

"Do you like the view Sweet Cheeks? Do you like seeing how wet you make me?" Garcia watched as a shutter went through Reid's body. She grinned. Reid had been controlling most of their interaction during this little sexual interlude, so she figured it was time to take over and drive him wild. "Do you want to hear how badly I want you Spencer? How I've been coming home for months now with wet panties and a burning need that can only be stopped while thinking about you when I cum."

'FUCK!' So it wasn't just him. She had been feeling the shift in their relationship since he got out of prison too. "Do you want me Penny? Are you sure you want me slamming inside of you, pinching your nipples and making you scream?"

"God yes!" she screamed moving her hand from her breasts down to her clit. "Thinking about you is the only thing that gets me off. I want you to fuck me. I want you to pound into me while I wrap my hands in you fucking hair!" She was getting close. What she wouldn't give to have him with her right now doing those very things to her.

He knew it. The hair always got her. No matter what she always had to touch his hair. She was the only one that got away with it as well. He watched her body squirm under her own hands. Her eyes heavy lidded but cracked open enough to see him and what he was doing to his body. "I want you Garcia. I want you bent over my couch as I fuck you from behind and squeeze your tits. I want to slam my dick into your pussy and feel you cum around me. I want to make you scream."

Her eyes rolled back in her head. She could see everything he was describing and almost feel it. God she was almost there. Speeding up the hand rubbing her clit she looked over at her friend and would be lover. "I'm close sugar. Cum with me." Her voice was quiet, almost timid as she made her request.

Reid was already staring at the beautiful blond and her words made the tingle at the base of his balls intensify. He could've blown his load a good five minutes before. "Cum Penelope. Show me what you're going to look like when I make you cum in person."

That did it. With Spencer assuring her that she was going to get to experience the real deal in the near future Garcia felt her walls tighten and fireworks explode behind her eyelids. "Reid! God yes!" she yelled speeding up her hands to string out her orgasm a tad longer.

"FUCK Penny you better look!" Spencer hollered. She had said that she wanted to see him cum and he couldn't hold back anymore. Looking over at his phone he saw that she was still but for her ragged breaths and completely focused on his face. Seeing her with no makeup, no hair adornments, and completely nude added to the beauty of everything they had done. Locking eyes with her through the screen, Reid's hand tightened around his shaft and his balls pulled up. When the first jets of release shot out of him, Spencer's eyes slammed shut, his back arched, and an almost pained groan left his lips.

Penelope stared at the beautiful man on the phone screen. Watching the normally reserved doctor come undone almost sent her into another blissful spiral. Resisting the urge to touch herself again, she lay there and watched as one of her best friends lost himself to his pleasure. Even in the midst of an extremely intense orgasm, the man was a masterpiece. He had a grace to him that he used to lack in normal circumstances. Emily had one told him that he had all the social graces of a June bug at a rave. He had laughed it off because he knew she wasn't trying to be mean, but she could tell that it had hurt his feelings. The next day she had brought him a whole batch of cookies just for him. He had taken great delight in eating them slowly and loudly in front of Derek. And now here she was years later staring at his naked frame and wishing for nothing more than being wrapped around his body while they fell asleep.

Reid was staring back at her through the screen with a different memory running through his mind. He could recall in vivid detail the shot Battle had fired that almost took her from them. Then the hit men and that fucking cunt Cat Adams. He remember how his stomach had dropped and his heart had shattered when Morgan had called them into his office and a terrified Garcia was sitting curled up in a ball shaking. He had immediately gone to her, practically pulling her onto his lap to comfort her. His time in prison had changed him, but he was still Reid for the most part. And a big part of that was because of the woman that had just given him his first video chat/sex call. Now all he wanted was to roll over and wrap his arms around her so they could drift off to sleep together.

"What are you thinking about Boy Wonder?" she asked smiling. Reaching behind her, Penelope grabbed an afghan pulling it over her naked body.

"What I need to grab for breakfast when I head over to your place in the morning." Grabbing a tissue from his nightstand, Reid cleaned himself off before pulling his covers up over him.

"Hmm. Donuts would be nice. We're going to need the carbs for all the exercising we'll be doing. Don't forget the chocolate glazed with sprinkles." She was getting to that hazy fog like state that usually follows an intense orgasm.

"How could I forget?" He said laughing. He hadn't been so relaxed in ages. With everything that had happened recently and then having to put his mom into another place to handle her care, he had been so stressed that he could never fully let his body untense. Penelope had done an amazing job of taking care of that though.

"Until tomorrow morning then sweetness. Goodnight." Garcia said while blowing Reid a kiss.

"Goodnight Pretty Penny." he replied as they ended their call.


	2. Chapter 2

The knock sounded around eight the following morning. Penelope was just coming out of the bathroom having followed her usual morning off routine when the knock sounded for a second time. Pulling her robe closer around her body and tightening the belt, Penelope made her way to the door and looked out of the peep hole. There on the other side stood a 6 foot tall angel holding the all important donuts. Instantly fumbling with the locks of the door, Garcia yanked the door open and threw herself into the Heavenly being's arms.

Spencer smiled and chuckled as he looked down at his arms full of Garcia. "Why do I have the feeling this is more because I brought donuts than because I'm here?"

"Depends if you remembered the chocolate ones with sprinkles." She said into his chest causing Reid to laugh again.

"How about we actually go into your apartment and you can see for yourself. " Leaning closer to her ear he whispered, "Plus I don't really want anyone else getting the view that I currently have right now. "

Penelope shivered as she realized she was standing in the hallway of her apartment building in nothing but a silk robe, not having redressed after her activities the night before. Pulling away from the grinning man, Penelope laced her fingers with his and pulled him inside of the apartment. Closing the door and securing the locks, Penelope turned towards Reid taking the doughy goodness from him. Placing the box on the counter, Garcia flipped the top open and gazed into the glorious vision of glazed sweetness.

Spencer grinned as the woman bounced on the balls of her feet in anticipation. He had never seen someone so enthusiastic over fried bread. But watching her breast bounce as she did made everything all the more worth it. Deciding to take a chance, Spencer walked up behind Penelope and pressed up against her back making sure that she felt him in his entirety. Unfortunately it happened to be right when she took a large bite of one of the prized donuts.

Garcia's moan of delight over the confection ended up as a wheezing hack as she felt the entire length of one Dr. Spencer Reid pressed against her back, startling her and causing her to choke. Coughing out crumbs and particles of donut, Garcia quickly grabbed her mug of coffee she had been drinking before her company had arrived. Taking a drink, she tried to gather her bearings and save the ruined moment. The first time that she had felt the beautiful man that had been haunting her fantasies for the last few years and she screws it up by aspirating on chocolaty dough.

Reid thought he had killed her. How the hell was he supposed to know that just pressing against her would cause her to have a damn fit and choke on a donut. As the thought entered his mind he couldn't help but let out a laugh. That would be a totally Garcia thing to do. Tease the hell out of him with promises of seedy sex full of debauchery, and then choke to death on her breakfast. He could only imagine how he would tell Morgan what happened. He was guessing the old "Hey at least she didn't choke on my cock." wouldn't go over real well with the man. Patting Penny on the back, Spencer did his best to control his mirth.

He was laughing at her. Great. This was supposed to be a fantabulous day full of hot sweaty sex and sugary goodness. Instead her favorite treat was trying to kill her. Actually, both of them were, but now one of them was laughing at her. Setting her coffee down, Garcia spun around causing Reid to take a step back. Placing her hands on her hips, Penny did her best to appear intimidating when all she really wanted to do was grab the man by his hair and shove her tongue in his mouth. "Are you trying to kill me this morning? Was that your diabolical plan all along? Get me worked up with the idea of finally getting you in my bed AND getting my favorite pastries, and then kill me with them?" Penelope had begun walking toward Spencer jabbing at him with her finger, making sure to point out each accusation as she backed him into the opposite counter.

Catching her hand easily and using it to draw her to him, Spencer leaned down and quickly sealed his mouth on hers, kissing her into silence. Running his tongue along the seam of her lips, Spencer quickly gained entrance to the willing woman's mouth and then abruptly pulled away after only a moment. "Finally get me in your bed huh? When do we get to that part?"

Penelope reached up threading her fingers into his damnable soft hair, tugging his face down to her level. "Right now." she murmured against his lips as she finally had one of her fantasies come true. Pressing her body against his this time, Garcia left her one hand tangled in Reid's unruly locks and let her other ghost over his body. She took her time, discovering the different sounds he made when touched in different places, all the while acquainting her tongue with every crevice of the good doctor's mouth. She was in Heaven.

He was in Hell. She was better than any dream that he had ever had. He wanted to grab her by the ass, hoist her onto the counter, rip the material separating their body's away, and slam home. But there was no way in hell he would do that to her. Not Penny. Not his best friend. She deserved to be worshiped. Have things taken slowly and then gently be made love to. He honestly didn't know if he was going to live through it the way his body was reacting. He was beginning to think that he wasn't going to be able to give her what she deserved with the way the need was coursing through his body. Trying to calm his body down so that their encounter wouldn't end horribly embarrassingly or way too abruptly, Spencer angled his lower half away from the beautiful woman in his arms.

What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he acting like she was going to break at the slightest touch? Did he not want this? Oh God! He was pulling his body away from her. Was she turning him off? Was he disgusted? What was the deal? Yanking herself away from Reid she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong? Do you not want to do this?"

Spencer was completely confused as to what was going on. One minute he had his hands full of lush curves, the next minutes he was being pushed away. Once her words sank into his desire addled brain he became even more confused. "Why would you think that I don't want this?"

"Why are you so stiff and rigid? Am I not what you expected? Wanted?" Garcia's insecurities made an brief appearance.

Looking at the Goddess before him, Reid couldn't figure out how any man wouldn't want to be in his position at that very moment. "How can you think I don't want you? You're absolutely magnificent. I'm just trying to give you what you deserve Penelope, instead of giving into what I want." Taking his hands and cradling her jaw, Reid brought his lips close to hers and quietly but forcefully said, "Because what I want to do is rip all the material from your body, throw you onto the counter, and fuck you within an inch of your life."

Her knees were about to give way. She would swear the only thing holding her up was the intense look in his eyes and the hands cupping her jaw. Breathing heavily Garcia said the only thing she could. "Do it Spence. Please."

Shutting his eyes, Spencer took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "You deserve better than that Penny." Opening his lids he looked at her. "You should be made love to slowly. Have your body worshiped, not thrown down and rutted into by a damn dog in heat."

She was shaking. Never in a million years did she ever imagine she would be in this situation with her friend. How many times had they stood in her kitchen without so much as a heated look to pass between them? And now all she could think of was that same friend taking her forcibly on one of the counter tops. Making up her mind, Penelope ran her hands down Spencer's chest and stomach to his waist. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she began unbuckling his belt. Noticing his breathing speed up she continued to release him from the confines of his slacks. Finally pulling his zipper down, she cupped Reid's erection and firmly slid her hand along his length.

"Fuck!" Spencer's head dropped back and hips snapped forward grinding against her palm. His hands dropped down to Penelope's ass, grasping her firmly, he lifted her off of the floor setting her onto the counter. Pressing himself in between her legs, Reid ducked his head and captured her mouth with his.

Penelope wrapped her legs around Spencer's waist as soon as her ass touched the cool stone of the counter, pulling his groin flush with hers. Moaning into their kiss at the feel of heated flesh on heated flesh, she began yanking at his shirt desperate to feel more of his skin against her. Getting his shirt completely unbuttoned and pushed off of his shoulders took a lot more time than she would have liked, but the feel of his naked torso under her hands was so distracting she couldn't help but to run her hands over the softness of it.

"Penny please." Reid pulled his mouth from hers. Grabbing at the belt of her robe he quickly untied the knot letting the material cascade open, giving him his first vision of her naked form in person. Swallowing hard he confessed his fears as he pushed the silk from her shoulders. "I'm not going to be able to last. Not this time at least." Leaning over her slightly, Spencer captured the hard nub of her nipple in his mouth, palming the other breast, feeling its weight.

Her back arched, curving her body more firmly to his. Curling her arm around his neck and sinking her hand back into his thick hair she pressed his mouth harder to her breast. Her center was throbbing. Reaching down Penelope was able to grasp a good portion of Spencer's length and began to stroke, mentally praying to any deity that was listening that it would push him past his breaking point and that he would finally fuck her like he had admitted to wanting to do earlier. She knew he was worried about pleasing her, but he had her body so worked up that she knew it wouldn't take long for her to find her end.

The second he felt her hand on his cock he knew time was up. Yanking away from her breast Spencer grabbed Penelope's hips bringing her center to the edge of the counter. Knocking her hand away he grasped his member, lined himself up with her opening, and sank into her letting out a moan from his very soul.

Garcia stopped breathing for an instant as she felt him enter her. The sheer perfection that the moment was caused her to pause and commit every detail to memory. He was stretching her so deliciously that the idea that they had not done this sooner was ridiculous. Keeping her one hand in his hair her other hand ventured to his hip encouraging him to continue. When he was completely seated within her she allowed her head to drop back and a deep guttural moan to escaped her. "God Reid please."

His eyes were screwed shut and all of his muscles were locked into place. He knew that if he moved an inch he was going to explode and leave Penelope completely unsatisfied. Feeling Garcia getting antsy and trying to move her body sent panic coursing through him. Pressing his hands to her hips he attempted to stop her movements. "Don't. Don't move. Just give me a second." Taking deep breaths as she stilled Reid attempted to gain a little control over his body. Just as he was beginning to think that he was going to be able to start thrusting into her tightness she clenched her inner muscles and he saw stars. Tightening his grasp on her hips, Spencer began slamming his hips against hers, not giving her a chance to brace herself for the impact. If she was determined to reduce him to a single mindedly driven beast, then he was going to fuck her like one.

Penelope was fairly certain that they were going to break the counter top with the force of their coupling. She didn't give one single damn though. She would gladly hand over her debit card to replace it as long as Spencer kept fucking her like he was. Legs wrapped around his waist, Garcia was sprawled back against her bar howling like a banshee, begging Reid to keep going.

She was a beautifully seductive angel being willing defiled by a heathen. Spencer never really bought into the idea of a divine being creating the world and man, but in that moment driving into Penelope as arched her body, her blond hair cascading in waves of silk over her body and onto the stone counter below, he was completely confident that not only did God exist, but he had created the perfection that was wriggling beneath him pleading with him to continue. It was enough to cause a man to find religion and damn his soul to hell. Complying with her wishes Reid continued to slam into her, changing angles occasionally, and moving her legs where he wanted them.

Soon, but thankfully not too soon, Spencer began to feel the tingle start in the base of his balls. He knew he had pushed his completion off as long as it would allow and he was going to have to get Penelope to the brink and fairly quickly if he didn't want to finish before her. Slowing his thrusts, Reid leaned over his writhing partner and locked his lips to hers as he snaked his hand down to the nub between her legs. Feeling her sharp inhale of breath, Spencer plundered her mouth with his tongue at the same time he began rubbing circles over the bundle of nerves.

Her body was shaking from all of the stimulation and she knew without a doubt she was going to fall off the edge very soon. Pulling her legs back from Spencer's body, Garcia braced her heels against the edge of the counter and began using the leverage to slam her body into his, sucking his invading tongue into her mouth. She was determine that if he was going to make her shatter into a babbling mess, then he was going to follow her into the realm of insanity.

It didn't take long. The two people so intent on making the other feel desire and passion that they felt for them was bound to be a catalyst for an explosion of passion. Tearing his mouth from Garcia's, Reid looked down at her. "Tell me your close." He wasn't going to be able to last anymore.

She couldn't speak. Between the physical release that was beginning to crest and the emotions clogging her throat she was unable to give voice to his demand. Closing her eyes Penelope jerked her head in a nod and released a guttural moan as the first waves of her release began to wash over her. Her hands grasping Reid's shoulders clenched as her fingertips dug into his soft skin.

Seeing Penelope in the mist of climax was too much for Reid. It was an amazing sight over their iPhones, but in person it could only be described as divine. The visual before him and the clenching of her body was Spencer's ultimate undoing, as he snapped his hips one, twice, and lost himself deep inside of the woman chanting his name.

He was perfect. Even as her body began to cool and the frigidness of the stone beneath her began to seep into her body she refused to move and dislodge the beauty of an sexually exhausted Spencer Reid. The angle her neck was in because of the bar was starting to cause a horrible crick but she remained still while her lover regained his bearings. Biting her lip, Penelope ran her fingers through his hair lightly scratching his scalp until he turned his head and pressed a kiss to her palm.

Pressing his lips into her hand, Spencer opened his eyes at the wonderous woman before him. Rising from her body, he took her hands helping her sit up and withdrew from her body. Standing before her with his pants and underwear around his ankles, shoes and mismatched socks still on, and shirt halfway into the sink Reid would have normally felt some anxiety. But with this woman he didn't. Only pride that she would allow him to see her as she was, completely bare and happily sated. Cupping her jaw once again, Spencer leaned in and pressed his lips to hers once again. Since their desperation to have each other had been fulfilled, the two shared several sweet kisses that spoke of comfort and happiness.

"This was the best breakfast I've ever had Dr. Reid." Looking over at the clock on the microwave, Garcia smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It's close to lunch time so what do you say I throw us something together and we can continue this in my bedroom."

"I think that the best breakfast just may be followed by the best lunch and maybe even the best dinner." Reid replied lifting her from the counter and setting her on her feet before indulging in another toe curling kiss.

"Mmm. Maybe even the best midnight snack as well. Who knows, just maybe we could even have the best breakfast again tomorrow." she hoped this would be the beginning of many bests for the two of them. Seeing Spencer's stunning smile and little nod she grinned at the complete change in him from passion crazed sex God to her shy and slightly awkward friend. One she knew extremely well and the other she desperately wanted to acquaint herself with more. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Penelope stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his once again. Feeling a stirring from Spencer's crotch, Garcia had a very good feeling that her hopes for more bests were sure to come.


End file.
